You're Not Alone
by PerpetualxLight
Summary: Sitting atop the house currently considered his 'home', Vanitas took in the sight of Destiny Islands. The islands were quite, peaceful – too peaceful for his tastes. This tiny excuse for a world would never be his 'home', the mere thought of it causing Vanitas to laugh dryly – cruelly, as he sneered down at the islands.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**A/N - Is set in a future where after being saved, Aqua,Terra,Ventus and Vanitas live on Destiny Islands with everyone.  
**

**xxx**

Sitting atop the house currently considered his '_home', _Vanitas took in the sight of Destiny Islands. The islands were quite, peaceful – too peaceful for his tastes. This tiny excuse for a world would never be his _'home'_, the mere thought of it causing Vanitas to laugh dryly – cruelly, as he sneered down at the islands.

_'Ridiculous. I should just leave this sad excuse for a world.'_

Biting the inside of his cheek, Vanitas cursed the restricting pain in his chest at the thought of actually leaving the Islands. Leaving meant being separated from Ventus once more, his light – his other half, the one person he wants the furthest away and at the same time the one he wants closest to him.

Whenever he lays eyes upon the boy, the anger – the hate, he feels conflicts with the loneliness of his heart. To hate someone with such a deep passion but to crave them just as fiercely, causes a chaotic struggle to break loose within himself. It was these very emotions that had driven Vanitas to push Ventus away at the beginning of his existence.

Cursing under his breath, Vanitas tried his best to ignore the soft footfalls that were slowly making their way over to him.

_'Why can't he ever mind his own business?' _

"Vanitas." Came the gentle voice – sympathy heavy in the tone. It made his skin crawl. "Go away." He snapped, not even sparing a glance in the blonde's direction. Irritation swelling up within Vanitas as Ventus sat down beside him.

"Why are you out here alone?"

"None of your business." The blonde sighed, clearly exasperated with his response. "Vanitas, by now you must know that I can feel whenever you're in pain – as you can feel my own."

'_So what?' _Vanitas found himself thinking. _'So what if you can feel my pain? Does that give you the right to come running like a puppy every time? Don't be so naive, Ventus.'_

"I just want to help you." Ventus continued, reaching towards him. The act slow and gentle, as if the boy was reaching towards a startled animal – one that could bolt at any given second. Rage boiled inside of him at the action and he slapped the blonde's hand away in anger. "Don't touch me!" Ventus's hand snapped back immediately at the demand.

"I thought I told you to leave!" Vanitas growled out. "Why do you feel the need to follow me, when it's you – Ventus, that I want to get away from?!" His tone threatening, voice rising in volume with each word he spoke.

"Because," Ventus shot back, his tone heavy with emotion. "I want to help you – and more so, I want to know you, Vanitas!" The dark haired teen let out a crazed laugh, his face twisting up in amusement.

"Get real, Ventus." He mocked. "You don't want to _'help' _me, and you definitely don't want to know me – you just want to know if I can be fixed!" Vanitas allowed a cruel smile to spread across his face as Ventus's expression morphed into one of absolute pain.

The pain his words caused Ventus was intense – sharp, and his cruel smile widened as he felt it in his own chest. Laughter slipping past his lips at the intense feeling squeezing at his heart.

His hysterics were suddenly cut short as he was struck across the face, his eyes widening in shock as the realization hit him – Ventus had just slapped him.

A tense silence followed as neither boy moved, until finally Vanitas looked back over at Ventus. The boys' eyes were narrowed hatefully at him, his blue eyes bright with anger, holding his own as if to challenge him to say something – anything further.

"You know," Ventus spoke evenly. "I'm not trying to '_fix' _you." He nearly spat out. His blue eyes turning away to look towards the moon, the light illuminating his stern but gentle features, a contrast to Vanitas's own cruel ones.

"Is it so hard to believe that I want to get to know you – to start over?" Vanitas ran his eyes over the boy next to him, knowing full well he was speaking his true intentions.

"I don't need anyone's pity, especially yours – I do just fine on my own. I don't need friends."

"Everyone needs someone, Vanitas." A warm hand was placed over his own, causing Vanitas to jump slightly at the sudden touch."Well, I don't." He scoffed.

"Yes, you do."

_'I know that, I know that – so just shut up already!'_

Vanitas's eyebrows came together in frustration as he found himself unable to argue back against Ventus's words. His words were true – everyone needs someone, and he knew he wasn't excluded from this fact.

_'So, what if I'm lonely? It's no ones business but my own.'_

Pain spread throughout his chest, suffocating pain, and he unconsciously grabbed a hold of Ventus's hand that laid upon his own. Seeking comfort.

_'I hate this, why – why do I have such a weakness?!'_

Vanitas felt like he was choking, his chest heavy with pain and he gripped tightly at his shirt, squeezing the area over his heart – wishing with everything he was that he could somehow find it in himself to cry.

To just cry out his pain, his loneliness, so maybe – just maybe, he could ease the ache, but the tears wouldn't come, his days of crying were long since over.

It was in the keyblade graveyard, at the beginning of his existence that he shed his last tears. It was then as he laid crying in the dirt that he swore to himself he would become the x-blade. No matter what he would become the x-blade and be with Ventus once more – he would be whole, and free of his painful loneliness.

Vanitas became all too aware of the grip he had on the blonde's hand as the hold tightened, their fingers intertwining as soft sobs began to fill the night air – the ache in his chest increasing at the sound.

Turning his head slowly to the side, Vanitas took in the sight of the blonde who sat sobbing next to him – tears streaking paths down the boys' cheeks as he cried. Ventus' hand coming up to grip at his shirt, just like Vanitas had done moments ago. It was a painful sight.

_'Van.' _The boy breathed out the name he only used in the moments they shared alone, when the two felt connected – closer than they did at any other time. A silence followed as Vanitas sat listening to Ventus quietly sob, his name leaving the blonde's mouth several more times.

Hearing Ventus crying for him caused Vanitas pain – not the kind he could laugh cruelly at, it was the kind that had his own throat tightening. If Vanitas could cry, he would have at the way Ventus was saying his name – but still no tears fell, even as his body trembled with the emotion.

Holding tighter to the hand in his own, Vanitas watched as Ventus struggled with his words. The blonde was trying his best to fight past the pain and finish what he desperately wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come – and really, there was no point. Vanitas could feel the boy's heart stirring with the emotions he wanted to express – the words echoing in his mind from Ventus' heart.

_'You're not alone. I'm here. I'm here. You don't have to suffer alone. Never alone.'_

It meant the world to Vanitas, even if he'd never admit it out loud – because in the end, Ventus is his other half and the only one capable of filling his lonely heart. The only one capable of really – truly, understanding him.

Letting out a shuttering breath,Vanitas trembled as his heart rate increased. _'What?'_ Pressing a palm over his heart, the dark haired teen could clearly feel the strong beats thumping against his hand.

A strange warmth began spreading through him and he knew it had to be because of Ventus – his words, his tears, his kind heart was allowing him to feel the sensations he's been craving since the beginning of his existence. The chance to feel truly alive. To feel truly complete.

Vanitas was finally getting what he's always wanted – what he's always craved, and now that he's gotten a small taste of that warmth, he wants nothing more than to trap it within himself forever.

_'I don't want to suffer with this cold – empty heart. Ventus-"_

Shifting his body towards Ventus, Vanitas began closing the space between them, the warmth – the light, coming from the blonde luring him in closer and closer to the boy, until his fingertips were ghosting slowly across the pale skin of Ventus' cheek.

With fascination Vanitas watched as Ventus' whole body began to shake beneath his fingertips. Was it out of fear, anticipation – maybe even excitement? Vanitas couldn't be sure, but he wasn't about to stop his approach.

_'Closer, closer, I need to be closer.'_

When his lips connected with Ventus' own, the boy trembled against him violently and Vanitas felt his heart leap in his chest – adrenaline shooting into his veins at the blonde's reaction.

**More. **Vanitas wanted '_more.'__, _so, so much more.

Wrapping his arms around Ventus, he pulled him close – flush against his own body, connecting their mouths again and again, desperately wanting more of the warmth and more of Ventus. A sensation similar to that of warm water began to fill his chest as he kissed the blonde – it was both soothing and intoxicating.

_'More,more,more-I need so much, more.'_

Bringing Ventus' bottom lip between his teeth, Vanitas teased the delicate flesh, tugging at the boys' lip as he dragged his teeth along the sensitive skin – a deep, throaty moan filling the quite night at the action.

Vanitas smiled in a devious way before recapturing Ventus' mouth in a fierce – dominating kiss, slanting his mouth firmly over Ventus' own as he deepened the kiss. Sliding one hand up, Vanitas grasped the back of the blonde's neck, holding him in place as he kissed him further.

Another moan was released as Ventus trembled against his chest, the blonde pushing himself harder against Vanitas – returning the kiss with vigor.

It was amazing. Simply amazing. Vanitas could feel his chest warming with all kinds of emotions, his heart filling with everything Ventus' own was experiencing in this instant. Vanitas' mouth slowed against Ventus' lips, the kiss becoming gentle as he savored the sensations – the warmth.

Placing one last kiss to the side of the boys' mouth, Vanitas pulled away.

Ventus slumped against him, his face coming to rest in the crook of the dark haired teens' neck – his breath washing across the smooth skin.

Vanitas sat breathing hard, his chest was so warm, so many emotions were filtering though him and for the first time in his life – he feels truly alive, truly complete.

The warm breath against his neck disappeared as Ventus pulled away, both boys now staring into the others' eyes as they sat quietly together. Vanitas was sure his eyes were showing more emotion then they ever have in his entire existence. It was strange to be sharing this moment with Ventus, but also refreshing – he found himself wishing for more moments like this to happen in the near future.

Turning his eyes away from Ventus, Vanitas looked towards the moon that hung high in the night sky. Suddenly, this world didn't look so small and pathetic – but instead, it looked more like a second chance.

At life – a future. Together with Ventus.

**End**

**A/N – Alright, like I promised, here is another VanVen fanfic. I tried my best to write a fluff scene – this pairing is so hard to write fluff for – and hopefully I was able to pull it off without the characters being too OOC. Especially Vanitas, he is a real challenge to write. Anyways, this story is dedicated to my sister. I hope you all enjoy it.**


End file.
